Chpt10 Ep6: "A Curse Reawakened"
Chpt10 Ep6: "A Curse Reawakened" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse 'Plot ' Crowley walking around in Hell he seems nervous, looking around and checking over his shoulder when suddenly a few other demons appears, armed. Crowley tries to walk away only to be cut off by even more of his subjects. He falls over and is stabbed repeatedly. As he appears to die, you start hearing Rita Repulsa's voice in the background. Crowley suddenly opens his eyes and it's revealed that it was all just a vision. Rita Repulsa is in his face asking him if he's okay, he shrugs it off but she rejects it and asks what she can do. To which Crowley replies "not a thing, you wicked bitch" and walks away. Rita Repulsa remarks it to be "you wicked bitch, 'mother'". Crowley then warns her not to get too cozy before exiting the room. As soon as he is gone we see Rita Repulsa pulling out a hex bag from under Crowley's throne, revealing that she was, in fact, responsible for the nightmare vision her own son was having. In the base, Kurt is sitting on the edge of his bed, holding onto his right arm as the Mark has started to effect him once more. Kurt gets flashbacks of his recent killings on the thugs from the previous episode. He gets up and looks at himself in a mirror, which is divided in three parts by cracks, reflecting how broken he's starting to become in the inside. Meanwhile, Castiel is telling Hunter that Claire refuses to speak to him and compares her to a wounded animal. Hunter says that Castiel did the right thing and points out that Randy was using her. Castiel counters, claiming that Claire trusted him because he thought he was kind, saying it demonstrated how little kindness there was in her life. Hunter interrupts him and they start talking about Kurt's current situation, being at a loss of words when he shows up in the main hall of where they're at. Kurt What was what? Hunter Kurt--- Kurt Look, I get it. Okay? That was a massacre I did back there. You can say it. You’re not wrong. I crossed the line, guys. This---this thing’s gotta go. (looks down at the Mark of Cain on his arm.) Castiel That won’t be easy. Kurt Well, then burn it off! Cut it off. Castiel It is more than just a physical effect. It will take a very powerful force to remove the Mark of Cain. Hunter Kurt, we have been through all the lore we had in this liberary. There’s nothing. Castiel This reaches back to the time of creation. It may pre-date the lore. Or even the universe itself. If we had the demon tablet, just maybe--- Hunter But you said it was missing. Castiel It is. (Castiel looks reluctant to say what he says next:) Castiel There may be another way. Meanwhile in Hell, Rita Repulsa is sneaking around, looking for something when one of the demons from Crowley's vision, Guthrie, comes up from behind and asks if she needs any help and tells her that Crowley didn't wanted his mother wander around unattended. Rita tries to bribe him saying she can put in a good word for him. He declines the offer just as Crowley himself enters the room, wanting to know if he should sign something he was too bored to read. The demon tells him that he should. Crowley does so and gives it to Guthrie and exits. Rita tells Crowley that there has been plotting against him involving the demon that just left and warns him to watch his back. When Crowley isn't convinced she tells him that he has the right to distrust her, but also that she wishes him success. Crowley suspects Rita of being annoying on purpose to have Crowley let her out of Hell but she rejects is saying that she is exactly where she wants to be, with her son. Rita Repulsa Does it hurt that you are the king and there are advantages for me in that? No. But more important, I’m a mother. Sue me, I’m proud. Crowley Excuse me if I don’t hurl up in your lap. You did manage to stay away for thousands of years. Rita Repulsa Please, we’ve been over this. The tribe were going to try me for witchcraft and that never ends well. I had to flee. Crowley You could have sent for me! Rita Repulsa Well, then came the chance to study under the great Milanese witch, Leticia D’albioni… And the unpleasantness with her Grand Coven. After that, I had mastered my arts in the dark magic to terrorize humanity! Anyway, it was no environment for a child! Crowley So locking me away in a squalid workhouse was your solution? Rita Repulsa I will not apologize for being a career woman! Besides, what’s thousands of years, more or less, to folks like us? Nothing. I’m back now. (Rita Repulsa licks her thumb and smooths Crowley’s eyebrow with it.) Rita Repulsa We can be a family again. (Crowley scoffs mildly.) Meanwhile, in the playground that leads to the portal in Heaven, Castiel is waiting for someone to arrive. As the portal opens and an angel from the previous chapter, Ingrid, appears along with someone else and warns Castiel that he's taking a great risk. Cas tells her that he reached out to her because both believe that it's the angels mission to protect the humans and that he wants to eliminate a great threat. Ingrid tells Cas that the angel next to her must be returned a specific time. Castiel says that he understands that and then takes off along with the captive angel, who is revealed to be none other than.....Metatron. He teases Cas about their last encounter and that he would get out of prison eventually. Cas assures him that it's temporary. Metatron asks if he's there because Cas needs him to find his grace and Cas says that it's not about him. They get to Cas' car and Hunter steps out, looking extremely pissed. Metatron now shows to look uneasy. They get him to the bunker, where Metatron is now bound in anti-angelic cuffs and placed in in the MoL dungeon. Metatron Lovely room. It’s where you bring the kinky chicks, am I right? Hunter I’ll ask the questions here. Hunter puts more chains around Metatron. Hunter You… Your only job is to provide information. Metatron Ah. Well, information does happen to be a specialty. Got about two billion fun facts up here.(points to his temple.) Metatron Of course, whether I choose to cough one up or not is another matter. Hunter We need to know how to remove the Mark of Cain from Kurt. Metatron (looking incredulous) What? He’s back? Because of the Mark? So… he’s a demon now? Hunter Not anymore. Metatron Okay, what then? Hunter looks troubled. Metatron What, did he do wrong now? He had to "kill" somebody? Hunter stays silent and crosses his arms. Metatron No...He’s gone nuclear! Total, foaming at the mouth, balls-out maniac! Ah, haha! – That’s fantastic! Hunter Do you know how to remove it? Metatron Maybe. But here’s the thing. You expect any help out of me, you keep that crazy brother of yours on a short leash. Hunter Buddy, I don’t care what happens to you. You killed Kurt. Hunter turns around to face Kurt, who slowly makes his way into the dungeon and gives Metatron a cold glare. Castiel confronts Claire, who is in a hurry to get away from him. He feels responsible for how her life has unfolded. But she tells him that while he may look like her father, and is in fact posing as him, that he’s still the thing that killed her father, and how he is nothing to her. Also she can’t trust him or the boys that he know. Since had to die Randy whom she considered family. And that ”Kurt too is a monster”, Claire says. Castiel counters: ”It’s possible there is a little monster in all of us.” She tells him that she's done with him and decides to be on her own now. Back in the MoL dungeon, Hunter again asks Metaton how to get rid of the Mark and Kurt tells him that he will have no problem torturing him for answers. Metatron tells Kurt to lighten up and asks why the brothers just assume that he won't be helpful. Hunter says that it's because he's a dickward and Metatron replies that he's their dickward and claims to have a special place in his "non-heart" for both of them. He says that it's possible to remove the Mark, but to do so they'll need "Kurt's old bud".... The First Blade. Hunter then gets a worried look on his face. They leave Metatron in the dungeon and Hunter claims Metatron's idea to be the single worst thing he's ever heard since Kurt just killed a lot of people when the Blade was nowhere around and is shocked that Kurt wants to be in actual contact with it. Kurt counters saying that they don't know if he needs to be in actual contact with it, just that they need it present. Kurt tells Hunter that they are going to play it safe, take one step at a time and learning the spell to remove it and see if it works before he'll go near it. Hunter questions if it's the Mark that makes Kurt wanting the Blade and questions why they should trust anything Metatron says. Kurt replies that he don't trust Metatron and makes up a case that the Blade without Kurt is useless and the Blade with Kurt would mean trouble for Metatron anyway. Rita is shown next to Crowley's side in his throne. Rita asks Crowley if he remembers the lullaby she sang to him every night and he says that she never did such a thing. On the contrary, she made him drink whisky until he fell asleep. Crowley gets a call from Kurt and asks him if he's "back to his former self". Kurt tells him to meet ASAP. Crowley up and goes to Rita I got to go. Urgent. Matter of state. Rita My son. (Rita straightens Crowley’s tie.) So important. Shall I wait dinner for you? Crowley You don’t cook. I don’t eat. It’s a perfect arrangement. (Crowley teleports away.) Rita And not even a goodbye. Rita then goes over to his rusted cabinet nearby and cuts out a piece of cloth from one of Crowley's ties. Claire is at a pub, shooting pool with two drifters, Brit and Tony. She tells them about Castiel and Kurt and about how they killed both her fathers. Castiel calls her and she expresses her irritation against his constant badgering. Hunter and Kurt are shown trying to persuade Crowley to bring the first blade. They assure him that they just need it only to remove the Mark.Rita is then putting together a ritual and casts a spell to spy on Crowley without having to physically be present. Rita Wings of Titania, bear mine eyes aloft as I bid thee! Rita's successfully performs the spell and gasps. Her eyes roll up into her head, as her spell is able to astral project herself to Crowley's area, who is still talking with Hunter and Kurt in a dark alleyway. Crowley Hunter and Kurt Insane. You want me to procure the most dangerous weapon on the planet for Kurt Mendoza, the man who goes mental every time he touches it! I thought you’d wanna go for a beer, catch a film. Hunter Look, if this plan works… Crowley It’s not a plan. It’s a probable death sentence for me and my kind. Hunter If it works, it’s better for you. Look, when the Mark is gone, the Blade can’t operate. Kurt Win-win. Huh? Win-win. Crowley Stop that. It can’t operate. It’s hidden. Kurt Okay, the Blade might be powered down, but the Mark is not. I’m doing everything I can to keep it together. You think the body count around me is high right now? Wait till "Hyde" takes over. Hunter We figure you stashed the Blade somewhere far away… Crowley Damn right. It’s in a crypt with my bones. Rita’s inner sight retracts back into herself, now knowing where Crowley hid the First Blade. As Guthrie enters Crowley's throne room, Rita goes up to him from behind and uses a hex bag to cast a spell on him, now being able to mind control him and commands him to retrieve the First Blade from Crowley's bones. Later, the duo returns to the bunker where Castiel is expressing his disapproval of their plan. He then starts expressing his concern for Claire. And, asks Kurt to reach out to Claire. Kurt Seriously, I’m probably the last person she would wanna hear from. Castiel I thought there would be a connection. One extremely messed up human to another, you could explain why you murdered her only friend. Kurt Oh, well, yeah, when you put it like that. Castiel Kurt Alright, alright. Text me her number while I go fix a sandwhich. When Kurt leaves for the kitchen, Castiel tells Hunter that Kurt seems "calm", to which Hunter responds that he's too calm, guessing that it's a facade. Meanwhile, Crowley arrives at a crypt. He blows the dust off the lid of the marble sarcophagus, which bears the name "Macleod". He opens the lid to reveal a skeleton and an ornate box. When he takes it out and opens the box, it shows to now have been emptied, having Guthrie being able to get the First Blade for Rita. Guthrie hands her the First Blade in Hell's throne room. Rita Thank you, Guthrie. You have demonstrated unimpeachable loyalty. You, more than any, deserve this reward from a grateful monarch. Rita quickly takes out an angel blade and goes to stab Guthrie with it. His eyes and mouth combusts within and then drops dead. Rita Don’t ever screw with me, sycophant. Crowley What in hell…? Rita looks up at Crowley who walks in, looking down at Guthrie’s body. Rita Exactly! What the hell is going on in Hell?? You said Guthrie was one of your best, your most trusted, and yet I found him inciting unrest amongst the court. Crowley Can’t be true. Rita Can’t it? He said you were colluding with someone called – a Kurt? Yes? And that you were going to fetch him, what was it – the First Blade? Which could kill us all! He said he got it first because you couldn’t be trusted. Naturally I confronted him, and he attacked me! I had no choice. Crowley I had a vision. Of Guthrie, attacking me. Rita A prophecy. I am an interpreter of signs. Crowley squats down and picks up the First Blade. Crowley It’s not possible. Rita I know, sonny – and yet. Crowley How could he have known? Rita Spies everywhere. I did try to warn you. Fergus – these Winchesters he mentioned, they’re not the hunter Winchesters, are they? Because they too could be a great danger for us. I mean, today we got lucky, but tomorrow, who knows? Who is there left for you to trust? Brit, Tony and Claire are shown sitting in front of trailer. Claire listens to a voicemail left by Kurt asking her to talk to him in person. Brit and Tony offer to "handle" the situation for her by beating him up or "something more permanent". Crowley calls Kurt to inform him that he had the first blade and would hold onto it until he managed to get more information regarding the removal of Mark. Kurt decides to pay a visit to Metatron in order to get answers from him. Though he tells Kurt more information given is going to cost him to do something for Metatron. Kurt pulls out an angel blade, slams it on the table and goes to close the door. Metatron Whatcha doing there, Slugger? Kurt bolts the door shut. Kurt I’m settling a score that’s taken way too long to settle. Oh, and while I do that, I’m gonna get some information. Kurt picks up the angel blade and walks up to Metatron, pointing it against him. Kurt And I’m gonna enjoy every minute of it. Because you’re gonna tell me everything. All of it. And it ain’t gonna cost me a damn dime. Slugger. While Hunter and Cas are busy looking through more books on how to remove the Mark, Kurt begins his torture on Metatron. Kurt All right. I’m gonna ask this exactly once, before it gets ugly. What is the next step in removing the Mark of Cain? Metatron I repeat my offer. Each step costs you. Kurt Now, you’re confused. See, each step you don’t give me – is gonna cost you. And it’s been a long time coming. I mean, where do I begin? Stealing Cas’s grace. Casting out the angels. Making Gadreel kill Kevin using my brother’s hands. Starting an angel war. And, oh yeah....you killed me. Metatron (scoffs) My morality is being judged by Kurt Mendoza? How many people have suffered and died because they believed in you? How many times have you lied to Hunter, including, oh by the way, when he was possessed by an angel? And you say, ”Oh well, it’s all for the greater good.” But lately, buddy? That greater good thing just went away, didn’t it? Now, people die just because you want them to. (Kurt punches Metatron in the face.) Metatron Ow! (chuckles) Good, Kurt. Go darker! (Kurt punches Metatron again.) Metatron (now bleeding at the mouth) (grinning) Go deeper! (Kurt punches Metatron four times.) Metatron Surely you’ve noticed, every time you respond when the Mark gets you all twitchy, you fall deeper under its spell. You think roughing up a few humans and demons makes it worse? Try messing with the scribe of God, bucko! In the hall, Cas walks up behind Hunter. Castiel It’s late. I’m gonna drive around a little bit, see if I can find Claire. Hunter Right now? Castiel I have to try. Hunter Well, be careful. (Hunter looks into the empty kitchen.) Hunter Wait, Cas? Where’s Kurt? (They exchange a look and take off at a dead run down the corridors of the base.) (Kurt punches Metatron several more times in the dungeon and turns the other way.) Metatron (panting and bleeding from a blackened eye) And Kevin’s death? All on you. You put him in harm’s way and kept him there. Gadreel possessing Hunter? Who was it that tricked Hunter into letting him in? Oh, and then my personal favorite: Kurt Mendoza, whose entire existence is defined by a war on the dark and monstrous road – then bromancing his way around the country with the King of Hell! (Kurt turns and ferociously swings another punche and two more times on Metatron) Kurt Let’s try this again. (holds Metatron by the throat) What is--the next---step?!?! Metatron What is it you humans say so inelegantly? Oh, yes.....go screw yourself. (he grins and Kurt lets go of him and goes for the angel blade) Hunter runs up outside the dungeon, followed by Cas. Kurt picks up the angel blade from the table. Hunter tries to open the dungeon door, but it’s locked. He pounds on the door. Hunter Kurt?! Kurt Now it’s time to get serious. (Knocking on door.) Hunter (from outside) Kurt! (Kurt puts the blade against Metatron’s throat.) Kurt What is the next step in removing this Mark from my arm? Hunter (from outside) Kurt, open the door. Hey, open the door! (Back to the dungeon: Kurt cuts Metatron’s face. There’s a glimmer of angel grace from the wound. Kurt places the angel blade at Metatron’s throat again.) Kurt What is--- (Hunter kicking on the bolted door.) Kurt … the next STEP?!?!?! (Kurt then rips Metatron’s shirt open and starts cutting down his sternum. Blood and grace seeps out as Metatron screams in horror.) Metatron Aaaaggghhh!!! (Castiel then shoves Hunter out of the way.) Castiel Move! (Castiel raises his palm.) (In the dungeon. The Mark on Kurt’s arm begins to glow hot-red as it urges him to kill Metatron.) Metatron (with a terrified look to Kurt) Behold, the river shall end at the source! Castiel’s eyes glow and uses his angelic powers to burst down the dungeon door. Hunter runs past him into the dungeon, where Kurt is raising the angel blade against Metatron’s chest, going for a kill. Hunter No, Kurt! Hey, stop! (Hunter grabs Kurt and pulls him away. Castiel checks on Metatron.) Hunter You're killing him! Castiel (now holding onto a badly beaten Metatron) I have to take him back. Hunter Cas, this won’t happen again. Castiel I gave my word. I have fences to mend in Heaven, and as it is, I have a lot to explain now. Metatron If you ever ask me for help again, I will choose death. You realize it’s going to get worse, Kurt. You’re gonna get much worse! (Castiel drags Metatron out.) Later, Kurt is sitting alone in the main hall of the base, staring down and thinking what he nearly did to Metatron. Hunter then walks in the hall to check on him. Hunter Hey. You okay? Kurt He said the river ends at the source. Hunter What does that mean? Kurt Maybe nothing. It was the last thing he said before you guys busted in. Hunter Kurt. Look, man, we had to… Kurt Hey, no. I get it, all right. I – I was gonna kill him. And I couldn’t stop myself. Hunter We’ll figure it out, all right? You know what Cas said about needing a powerful force? Kurt Yeah, so? Hunter So, I’ve been thinking. Look. Cain beared the Mark, right? (Kurt nods.) Hunter And he’s lived with it. For many years, he’s lived with it. So yeah, the Mark is strong, but – Kurt, maybe there’s a part of you that wants to give in to it. And maybe you have to fight that, you know? Maybe… part of that powerful force...has to be you. As Kurt thinks over this, he then gets a call from Claire to set up a meeting. When Kurt arrives in the decided place and is waiting for Claire, Brit and Tony are about to attack him. But their plan is foiled by Claire warning Kurt about the ambush, and then gets into a fight with them. Kurt raises Tony's axe but upon Claire shouting, "No!", but then forcefully swings the axe – into the park bench, breaking it in half. Tony and Brit run off, unharmed. Kurt turns to Claire and takes off and leaving the scene as well. Moments after, Cas is waiting nearby and catches up to Claire, whilst driving his Lincoln. She asks how he found her and he says that he can always find anyone who prays. When she denied praying, he says that it doesn't have to be formal prayer. He picked up on a "longing". Claire says that she thought about what they talked about and that she's ready to let go of the little bit of a monster in her. She says that she would like to keep in touch with him. She says that she likes him better wearing a tie. Cas then drives off before saying their goodbyes. Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse